


Courtship

by DustyDesertBoots



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: # Catherine nowhere in sight, # Romance, #First Kiss #I adore the Lakes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyDesertBoots/pseuds/DustyDesertBoots
Summary: With time on her hands, Anne throws caution to the wind and decides to head to the Lake District to spend time with Ann.Pressing the fast forward button slightly.........and providing an alternative backdrop as to why they returned so happy from their time together.





	Courtship

Heartache followed by hope.

The decision to leave London and travel to Ann in the Lakes had taken but a moment, the carriage ride however had been tortuously long. Buoyed by her desire to start afresh after her hasty departure from Vere’s wedding breakfast, Anne had bundled her trunk and her bewildered maid aboard the next available Flyer from the White Horse Inn on Fetter Lane. 

Exhilarated by what potentially lay ahead, Anne did not allow herself to be vexed by the trite and shallow conversation of her fellow passengers along the seemingly never ending arterial coaching roads taking her from one end of the country to the other.  

Purposely bypassing Halifax on route, their two day haul ended in Kendal. Taking a another carriage and at a gentler speed, Anne chose to sit up top to ride the final few miles to the Inn she had selected to reside, taking comfort in the fresh air that washed over her, cleansing her soul of bitterness and regret. Anne needed focus and resolve if she was to win over Miss Walker and she fully intended to do so without any distraction in her mind. 

Jumping from the top step of the carriage giving air to the pleats of her long coat barely a moment before the carriage had pulled to a stop, Anne strode through the courtyard full of purpose and into the Inn. Her imposing demeanour initiated an immediate curtsy from a young girl, who pointed in the direction of the Inn Keeper who was sat at a table close to a roaring fire taking the edge off the early evening air.

 

Taking the lead of the conversation as was her manner, cutting out the need for any obsequiousness on the part of her host, Anne announced her needs.

“Good day to you. Miss Lister newly arrived from London.” 

There was a slight raising of the eyebrows at the mention of _Miss_ , but the Inn Keeper, somewhat distanced from the wider ways of the city world, chose instead to rise to accept his new guest. 

“My booking is somewhat last minute, and I accept that a larger room may not be available. That is of no matter, as I intend to rest tonight and set off in the morning for Rydal Hall. I won’t dine downstairs, but will take of some refreshment in my room.”

“You’ll be in room three Ma’am. Atop the staircase and to your left. There is a smaller room off it suitable for your maid, if she travelled?” His curiosity was peaked as Anne had not been followed by Eugenie who was still outside in the yard, steadying herself from the journey.

Brushing his question off with a curt, “of course,” accompanied by a quick flourish of her leather gloves as if swatting away an annoying fly, Anne continued. 

“Did you manage to secure a horse?”

“Aye Ma’am. Richards the stable lad will have it ready for you in the morrow. Just let me know when you wish to depart.”

“I shall leave at nine.”

“Very good, Ma’am. Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

Digging into her skirt pocket, Anne pulled out a sealed letter which she had written during her previous evening’s stop.  

“Would you be so kind to have this delivered to Rydal Hall.” Her tone was clear broking no explanation as to when it should be carried.  

“I’ll see to it straight away Ma’am. It will be there by eight.”

  

The ride to Rydal was three miles from Ambleside which could have easily been taken in a carriage, but Anne didn’t want her thoughts encumbered by having to engage with others around her. She relished the feel of the strong mare beneath her and the pull of the reins in her hands as she cantered part of the way, loving the way her skin tingled with the rush of fresh air across her face. Stirred by the sight of rolling hills, some carpeted by thick woods in varying shades of green and reds marking the shift in the season, others baring their geology as they rose majestically skywards, Anne paused a moment to take in raw beauty that was laid out in front of her. She adored the Lake District and what better backdrop to have in convincing Miss Walker that there was an alternative life out there all for the taking. 

Bringing the horse to a smart trot, Anne made sure to take her time riding down the drive of the three storey Georgian fronted Hall whose foundations dated back to the Sixteenth Century. If Ann was watching for her from a window, she made sure that she gave her plenty of time to catch sight of her arriving on horseback. Tracking round to the stables that were set to the rear of the house, she made little attempt to take the offer of help from the somewhat bewildered yard man. Dismounting with ease from her side saddle, her boots landing squarely and with a satisfying thump onto the ground below her, Anne’s eyes caught sight of a footman who had emerged from a rear door. In her indomitable fashion, she checked her pocket watch mentally noting the time and then made her way to him.

“Good morning Madam. Miss Lister I presume?”

Anne’s heart warmed that she was expected and a little amused at the the slight upheaval to the day’s events her impending arrival may have caused. 

“You are correct. Miss Walker should be expecting me.” It was more a statement opposed to a question. 

“Yes Madam. She is presently on the terrace by the walled garden. I’ll escort you.” 

With a slight bow, he led the way through the stables and joined a cobbled pathway that wound its way through a formal rose garden. Anne could not help but stop and take in the shape of the blooms or the fragrance that emanated from them at such an early time of day. Emerging from an archway laden in climbing roses, they stepped into a central walkway flanked either side by immaculately low clipped yew hedging encapsulating a mix of purple and red salvias in geometric designs that flowed to the left and right of her. Anne loved the attention to detail and formality of the manicured area, surmising that something akin to this at Shibden would substantially elevate the garden from its current state. 

Through another archway shrouded in blossom, her eyes finally rested upon Miss Walker, her Ann, who seated with her back to them focused intently on capturing the view to her front with her water colours, did not hear of their impending approach. She would have suffered a small fright, had the footman not gently coughed to garner her attention.  

As she turned in her seat and Ann’s eyes connected with the older woman’s, it was that very moment that Anne knew that she was smitten. The long ringlets of golden hair, perfectly framed Ann’s face and the smile that followed was one that Anne knew was reserved for just her. If Anne had certainty of Ann’s inclination towards her, she would have thrown all sense of propriety to the wind and be damned of the consequences of sweeping Miss Lister into her arms and embracing her. For now, and she hoped for only a short while longer, she returned a smile equally as radiant as the one directed at her. 

 

“Miss Lister.....Anne, what a surprise. I cannot believe that you are here. I thought you were still in London.”

Taking off her gloves and placing them into her top hat, and resting them along with her riding crop onto the table, Anne stepped forward and took Ann’s hands into her own. Her eyes drifted to the small brooch she had gifted prior to Ann’s departure and it warmed her immensely that she had it pinned above her heart for all to see. 

“I could jest and say that I was just passing, but my reason for being in London righted itself as you predicted and I found myself with some unexpected time on my hands. I hope you don’t mind that I have imposed myself upon you and your cousin or that your host Lady le Fleming minds my intrusion.”

 

Anne couldn’t care less about the cousin and spited her for insisting Ann still travel despite her reservations about going. As for the widower hostess, Anne knew from a passing acquaintance that she loved house guests as she was too often by herself. 

“I couldn’t think of anyone better to visit.” 

Ann blushed at her delight of seeing Anne again. Their time apart had seemed an age and her mind had started to take her to places where she thought that Anne would be less inclined to see her after a visit to London where life and people would be far more beguiling. 

Their hands remained together and they reluctantly released each other when the footman enquired as to whether they would like some tea. 

“Yes, yes of course, please forgive me Anne, where are my manners? Would you also arrange for some cured meat and cheese to be brought as Miss Lister will surely be hungry after her journey.”

With a bow, the footman retreated and Ann turned her attention back to the woman who made her feel flustered and yet so alive in the very same moment.

“Who drove you here Anne, how long will you have before your carriage returns?” The hurried questions betrayed Ann’s anxiousness as to how long they would have together.

 

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Anne chuckled at the younger woman and looked to find a place to sit. She chose the heavy set oak bench which allowed her to sit back comfortably. 

Having missed her queue to invite Anne to take a seat, Ann became even more animated.

“Heavens, what must you think of me. I’m all a bluster.”

Anne stood, stepped the short distance between them, taking Ann’s hand and gently guided her to her original seat, Ann gratefully accepting Anne’s lead. Once seated, Anne moved closer to Ann’s ear and lowered her voice. 

“I think of you in very much the same way when we last met.” 

The inference was clear and caused another flush from the blonde.

 

Anne retook her seat, sitting in her usual manner with her legs spread wide with the heavy garb of her long coat falling either side of her. Keen to meet the enquiry of Ann she sat forward, once again closing the gap that was between them, her hands helping to punctuate her quickly crafted sentences.

“I rode in from Ambleside. It was only a short ride of three miles and not really enough to stretch the legs of the horse I was kindly offered. As I had come directly from London, I didn’t have my riding breeches and boots with me, so I had to ride side saddle. I much prefer the feeling of riding astride however, it gives you such empowerment when galloping or going over fences.”

Ann’s face was a picture of admiration. To hear of a woman riding astride was just unknown to her and what a sight that must be to behold. Such strength and such freedom, the thoughts made her flush again. A warmth deep inside of her which always appeared when Miss Lister was around started to make itself known and all she could do was gently place her hands against the her dress to feel its gentle caress. She glanced sideways to distract her mind. 

“I did wonder about the riding crop by your hat, as I know you usually walk with a cane.” 

“How observant of you. The stable lad offered it to me, but I had no need for it as the horse is eager to please and I have her for as long as I need during my stay.” 

“So you will be able to stay a while?” There was relief and eagerness all wrapped into that short tumble of words.

“I would have wasted my journey from London, if that was not my intention. I will return to Ambleside before nightfall, but I plan to stay a couple of days before I return to Shibden.” 

Eyes met eyes and they stayed locked upon each other.

I’m _not frightened. You don’t have to leave this evening_.

_Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now._

Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of tea and accompanying tray of small bites. 

Ann thanked the staff and stood to pour the tea keen to have Anne to herself again. Anne in turn relished the gesture of Ann preparing the cup herself. It was a scene of domesticity that the older woman craved so much and made no effort in masking the touching of Ann’s hands when she accepted the delicate cup and saucer. Ann too was reticent in widening the gap between them and remained unconventionally close to Anne, hovering in an almost paralysed state not knowing what to do. 

Anne’s left hand left her saucer and reached across to take Ann’s right hand into her own. Again, she guided the younger woman once again to sit down, except this time pulling her into the seat alongside her. Neither paid any mind to the billowing fabric of Ann’s dress being squeezed up against Anne. It was all together unconventional, but neither was of a mind to care. They were once again back in the orbit of the other and without any explanation accepting their mutual need to be close. 

Their hands remained joined resting gently between them. Anne managed to balance her saucer on her lap as she paid attention to drinking her tea, conscious that Ann’s eyes rested upon her every action. She needed the distraction to save herself from making a very bold move upon Ann out in the open. Knowing that Miss Walker was pliant and on the edge of that very same precipice, she had to draw this dance out a little longer. 

 

Switching tack, Anne commented on Ann’s lack of company. 

“Your cousin, Catherine, where is she?”

Stirred from her reverie and the unexpected line of conversation, Ann took a moment to collect her thoughts, disappointed almost, that whilst not present Catherine had caused interruption to her time with Anne.

“Oh. She’s in her room. Catherine apparently did not feel well this morning. She believes that she has caught a chill and wants to stay indoors.”

_How unfortunate_....

Anne felt the need to take advantage of the moment.

“Well, we shouldn’t feel as if we have to linger here. I heard from the Inn Keeper that the walk to the waterfall located to the bottom of the garden is something to behold. You could take your sketch book in case anything catches your eye.”

“What a wonderful idea. I”ll do just that.” 

Ann rang a small bell to catch the attention of a servant. 

“Please be informed that I will be walking with Miss Lister and shall be gone for lunch. I would very much like a basket to take out with me and a small blanket. We shall be looking to leave in ten minutes.”

“Very good Ma’am.”

Anne was bemused by Ann’s sudden show of boldness and it warmed her to see that she could indeed take charge of her affairs if she so desired.

“Let me fetch my shawl. It is only just inside, I shall only be a moment.” 

Standing as one should on the exit of a lady, Anne took advantage to pour another cup of tea. She also took the opportunity to pick up Ann’s sketch book and selection of pencils tied together with a ribbon. The basket arrived a little quicker than expected so Anne packed the materials away as well as the cheese and meat she wrapped up in a napkin. A stone bottle had been added for refreshment as well as what looked like a slab of cake; enough to keep them going until their return.

 

Ann practically bounded through the terrace door, eager to set off on what felt like an adventure. She so wanted to have a little spirit in her life and was thankful that it was Anne who could give that to her.

With the basket in hand, Anne offered her arm for the younger woman to take. Delicate fingers curled around her forearm and gripped at her coat with notable pressure applied in an attempt to feel the shrouded flesh. The move was not lost on Anne and she smiled back, drawing her arm closer to her body, purposely locking Ann close to her side. 

 

Taking a few minutes along the way to gather thoughts, the pair walked in amiable silence. The air was warming with the late morning sun and it was pleasant enough to hear the gentle rustle of the leaves of the nearby trees and birds that flew between them. It was Ann who ventured first into the conversation that had gone unspoken until now. 

“That day in my living room, when you implied that you wanted to kiss me...”

Anne didn’t show her surprise at Ann’s initiative to speak plainly, but chose instead to murmur her acknowledgment so not to stop Ann’s flow.

“You said not to be frightened. I’m not.” Ann took a moment to make sure her words did not sound meek. “I want you to kiss me.” 

That stopped Anne, who turned and looked upon the woman who had just taken hold of her soul.

“You mean that?”

“Yes, very much. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

 

Taking in her surroundings, Anne spied a break in the tree line and pulled them towards it. Taking Ann’s hand she led the way deeper into the trees and towards the sound of water. Just in front of the river bank was a patch of grass, touched by a ray of sunlight. It was perfect. Lowering the basket to the floor, Anne took the hands of her heart’s desire into her own and looked for that same certainty in Ann’s eyes as her words had just confessed. There was no doubt at all. 

Pulling Ann’s palms towards her mouth, Anne places a chaste kiss to the warm skin. She followed with a kiss to each wrist directly above the pulse point. 

A breathy, “please” caught her ears and her focus turned towards the mouth that was half open in anticipation. Never taking her eyes off of Ann’s, Anne closed the distance and gently covered the waiting lips with her own. 

The exhilaration in that singular moment was nothing like Ann had ever felt before. It was akin to waves crashing down onto a beach, the thunderous sound of horses being ridden hard on the chase or the whoosh of a flock of birds being startled into collective flight all rolled into one. She wanted more and came back at Anne with a confidence that belied her gentle nature. Anne was more than willing to satisfy every ounce of self discovery that the woman in her arms wanted to take. Her own desire to cover the pale flesh that had captured her mind and attention over the last few weeks with her mouth went unchecked and only served to heighten her growing arousal. 

 

How she engaged her mind to slow down their heated need for each other, Anne could not fathom, but she broke their kiss, placing a thumb to Ann’s plump lower lip.

“We have time. Let us take a moment. Why don’t we sit.”

Taking the blanket from the basket, Anne covered the grass. Before she sat, she unbuttoned her coat in which she had an urge to shed as a new warmth encased her, leaving her in her waistcoat and shirt. The next to go was her cravat which was also abandoned onto the floor beside them. 

“There. Much better.” 

“I love to see you in your waistcoats. They make you look......handsome.” With convention wholly out of the window, she reached forward and ran her hand down the lapel following the folds of the material that covered Anne’s breast and her heart. It was such a intimate thing to do so quickly after they had made their intent clear, that Anne took the beauty in front of her into her arms and lowered them gently to the ground. 

Their lips reconnected and the fire was reignited. With her body half pressed against the length of Ann, Anne looked for any sense of apprehension. None was forthcoming so she deepened her kisses eliciting small groans of pleasure from the woman beneath her. 

With dormant passion awakened, they were fast on track in losing themselves within the woods. Anne pulled back once again, nervous in moving too fast and overwhelming the newly awakened and emboldened Ann. Sensing her cautious approach, Ann took a moment to draw breath to determine the reason behind the hesitance.

“We have time Ann, these things take time, we don’t need to rush.”

“My darling, I have waited a lifetime for this. Don’t deny me anything that you can offer. I want it all. I want you.”

With words of conviction fresh on her ears, Anne took heed of the direction and fully unleashed the love that was bursting within her. 

_and you shall have all of me............._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
